


You Have to Kill your Morals to Survive

by skullgamerscy



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-08-19 19:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16540349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skullgamerscy/pseuds/skullgamerscy
Summary: After a year in hell being trained by a vampire to be a killer we're finally free to do what we want. To much pain lies in Arizona so a move back to Forks seems like the best option. But that quickly end with a wolf pack and a vampire Coven fighting over me. I just have the greatest luck.





	1. Chapter 1

I was raised by a cop and a free willed mother. Of course their lifestyles didn't match and eventually my mother left Forks and my dad with me and everything was fine. We lived in Arizona not that you would be able to tell with the paleness of my skin. My friends used to say I must be half vampire which always made us laugh because there is no such thing as vampires. Well I thought that too until he appeared into my life and changed everything. I don't who is yes or why he picked me but he did and I sometimes wish he had killed me. It was during my summer break and I was fifteen. He saw me one night after I finished work and followed me home. Not that I knew since he moved so fast, I couldn't see him. He repeated this for a few weeks. Stalking me. Learning everything he could about me before he struck. The night he decided to hunt me was the most terrifying of my life. He chased me for hours all over the city. He could have caught me at any time he wanted to but he decided to play we me instead. Test me you argue. Well he may have started with the intention to drink my blood but when he finally caught me, he didn't kill me. No that would be a waste of my talents he said. I had another purpose so he took me to place no one could ever find me. Now I bet your wondering where my mother was when this all went down but the truth is, she was off with her new husband Phil who I loved like a father. It was their honeymoon and I would crash at a friend each night so I wasn't home alone. For safety reasons. Not liked it helped. He caught me and apparently, he caught others too.

He was done with the eight of us. He had enough to start what he wanted. The training then started. He gave each of us a weapon and trained us to be experts in that field. We mostly learned through TV movies books and mistakes. Lots and lots of mistakes. The Vampire who name I never knew had a weird fascination with wearing a skull master when he trained or tortured us. I guess everyone has their thing. But if you think about it a man who know hunts people and drinks their blood is bound to be a little screwed up. Especially when he doesn't kill his victims but instead throws us in to death matches with other people while he bets and watches. We called these places the Pit's. And when we weren't training or in the pits, we were being contract killers. To say we're a little messed up is an understatement. It was a miracle that none of us died in the pits. But it did mean that others died in our place. But he didn't care all he cared about was the money he earned betting on us or selling our skill set out. Now don't get wrong I wanted to escape from him when he let us go back to our lives after one night but who would believe me. What human could beat him. He ordered to quit our jobs and tell our families we had a new one. This was an excuse to disappear for a few hours a day. When a hit came up in a different state or town, we had to tell our families we we're travelling with friends. No one ever knew the truth or suspected the monster we were becoming.

Since we had had a unique set of skills from our training we could be sent out to complete other people's murderous wishes. I was trained to be an expert in blades. Of course, I can shoot and gun as well be my expertise are to prolong the targets pain by cutting in specific places. I know where to cut for the most pain or to make a target bleed out in seconds. He called us all Azrael. It means angle of death because that is what we were to him. Harbingers of death for whoever paid enough money for it or those sadly sentenced to death in the pits. Sometimes I wonder what it would have been like to be a different speciality. Mine is now the only one where we get up close and personal with our target. Aiden another captive used to beat people to death with blunt objects. He preferred a bat or hammer but anything could have been used as a weapon if he wanted it to be. The luxury of our work has kept me awake for many nights since I started but over the years and the more people, I let bleed out the less of a burden it became. I don't know when but at some point, it became less forced and more fun. I learned to enjoy the fear and pain in the eyes of my victims. Their screams causing me to laugh and smile. But nothing will bet the rush I feel when the life slowly starts draining from their eyes as they take their final breath. Man, I would be a psychologist's dream to study. There is so much wrong with me. The only thing I'm missing is hearing voices then I have completely lost it.

Lewis is our groups sniper. He kills his targets from a distance ranging back to two point three five km. Lis one days wants to be the world recorded which is two point four seven km. I've never seen in miss when in the field. Of course, he had missed in training before because no one is born to be the perfect shot. He takes his own contacts but normally he would keep an over watch on us when we're taking down our target as a precaution. We're family and we protect each other. We do the same for his hits. We help him escape the area after he takes his shot. It takes a lot more then taking a straight shot to use a sniper. You have to think about the wind. The direction of the wind could push the bullet in a different direction to the target and the strength of the wind makes it harder to get your aim perfect. But he does it and that on its own is impressive.

Alex also known as three since she was the third person to join us in hell. She arrived from San Diego and was terrified of everything including us at the start. Lewis and me had grown close after a few days but it took her weeks before she finally joined us in what we call our campfire. It's just us gathered in a circle talking about life. Slowly she became more comfortable with us but never with the Skull man. After everyone was collected her method of killing was whatever the hell she wanted it to be. Her actual main role within our group is being our medic. Fights to the death in the pits aren't easy and someone needs to be able to patch us up and send us on to our next target. It's not like we could go to a hospital. To many questions on how we were injured and we can't exactly say who we are since we have been missing for years. Most of Alexs practice came within in textbooks the skull man managed to acquire and practice on us. I'm sure it's fair to say that she knows our bodies better than we do. But in truth we'd all be dead if it wasn't for her and I'm not saying she's amazing doctor because she lacks a lot of medical knowledge and understanding but she knows enough to keep us alive. Which isn't an easy feat.

Sam has always enjoyed chemistry which made him the obvious choice for a poison expert. When he kills, he leaves no evidence or trace of his poison. Even in the victim. To be honest I'm not actually sure how he does it. We never really talk about the crimes we commit or how we do it since now us really like how we enjoy. We try to keep that part of our lives separate to us. Think of it as separating us from the monster as we called it when we were younger. But he once said it worked by the chemicals burning through the bloodstream killing the red blood cells straight to the heart. Stopping it instantly. The chemicals then burn themselves out. Or something like that. All I know it that it works quickly and leaves no trace.

Ronnie was our captures favourite mainly because he was selected and trained to be the hacker of our little group. He created our system on finding hit jobs making it so no one will ever know the person hiring us would have put on a hit. He made it look like investments or donations. It was never to the same company otherwise the cops would figure out what is really happening and that could never happen. He transferred all the money so any one of us could take it out at any time. Of course, he set of bank accounts for us without the man ever finding out just in case we decided to go out on our own. That money will come in handy for us being hunting down every member of the underground. Ronnie also took part in contract killings but his method was hacking objects to kill people. Someone on a phone would drop dead when that phone let out an electric shock or exploded. Dropping lifts and hacking cars have also been used often enough. Almost everything these days relies on the internet. Even hospitals. He has no shortages of killing methods of deadly objects. It's just the pain of picking the best one.

Rachel was the child selected to become our bomber. What she does is quite obvious. She blows vehicles houses and people up. Sometimes she will use remote triggers to make sure it takes out her target us getting blown to smithereens. Other times she just sets it and the target will trigger it themselves. When that person opens a door or starts their engine. BOOM. And just like that all gone. Of course, she has to make most of them look like accidents and Gemma helps her out on that so we don't attract attention from the FBI or homeland.

Gemma is what we call our accident prone. Her job is making it look like her murders were accidents or even blame other people for her murders. She gets paid extra for that. Car crashes are her normal way of covering up what she's done. She will normally team up with either Sam or Rachel on jobs since with the poison leaving no trace and leaving a dead body in a car at night on a turn on the road will lead to someone hitting it makes it look like a simple car crash was the cause of death. Or a gas explosion.

Together we've caused a lot of death for him but we still don't know why he did it. Nor will we ever know since he dead. After Aiden got seriously injured and on the brink of deaths door something inside of him changed. We weren't undefeatable and we were kill able which I don't know worried him for some reason. All I know is he wanted to make sure nothing bad like that could ever happen to us again. Bringing the brilliant idea of transforming us into vampires. Now this is where the problem began. He wouldn't have been able to control seven new born vampires as they are crazy and blood thirsty. It would bring to much attention. So his master plan was to turn one of us at a time. Ronnie was the first bitten and I don't how or why but he was able to control his primal instincts straight away to Skull man's shock. And with Ronnie's new found power he didn't hesitate to take out his sire. Which leads us to this moment. With our master gone I'm now free to live the life I want. However, Arizona has too many dark and horrible memories for me so I decided to move back to Forks with my dad. Try to sort me out from the monster I've had to become to survive.

As far as I'm aware the others are doing the same as me. Trying to forget the last year of our lives didn't happen but the nightmares still haunt us and the marks left on our skill will never let us forget. We all have a second phone so we can stay in contact because we kind of formed a family bond during this time. Ronnie is the only Vampire in our group and as he's young he's trying to stay away from humans. He talked about trying animal blood. I only hope it works. We didn't ask for these lives and we never wanted to kill people but we had to. With Forks being the most boringness town in America I highly doubt there will be anything to bother me. It's not like a pack of wolves or vampires live in this tiny town so everything will be alright.

Unless I freak and kill someone.


	2. Chapter 2

As me and the rest of my murder family had decided to leave Phoenix something happened. I had been talking to my mom about thinking of leaving to head back to Forks to spend some time with my dad but she couldn't bare to let me go. Just as I was starting to where her down, they showed up. I was alone doing homework when my doorbell rang of course I never thought twice about it and opened the door revealing a woman dressed in a black pan suit behind leaning on a black SUV was a man dressing in a black suit. After a year trapped with a vampire who would take any opportunity to hurt me, I've learned to keep my facial expressions under control and how I show reaction to different situations. This situation means I have to show a little bit of shock and nervousness like any teenager would when the government show up on your door step. It's obvious that they are government agents. Not CIA or Homeland. Must be FBI. Shit.

"I can help you." I ask trying to sound as innocent as I can as well as a tad bit nervous. The agent gives me a small smile before replying.

"Actually, Miss Swan it's more of what I can do for you. I'm FBI Agent Hoet and that's Agent Steel. May we come in." Instead of replying I open the door and led them into the living room where I take the seat closet to the kitchen. If need be, I can make a run for the back door or grab a knife. Once they have both settled down the women begins talking again. "Now we both know your planning your get away if the situation develops." I keep me face neutral. She knows about me. How. We covered our tracks as best as we could. "But you don't have to run." the Man agent Steel reaches into his jacket pocket causing me to tense and brace myself to attack. Spotting this movement, he halts his actions. Before slowly opening his jacket and removing some papers. Ok now I'm confused. "We know about you and your siblings. We know your pit fighters and assassins. We also know that you were forced into it. We know that the man who took you wasn't human. He was a vampire." again I keep my face neutral. I can't give anything away until I understood what the hell is happening now. "The underground pits are a major concern to the FBI and we having been trying to shut it down for years. Every agent we send in is killed within a few days. It's how we know who you are one agent tried to make contact with you eight but was killed before anything could happen. Since the people already know who you are the government is willing to make a deal with all eight of you. You all share everything you know about the underground and every other criminal you know in exchange you have immunity for all your crimes and your past is kept quiet."

It's an interesting deal. If I take it then I have to work with them to take down the very people who wanted me beaten broken raped and dead. We save the kids and everything about me is kept quiet. It seems too good to be true. Picking up the paper I read and then reread them over looking for anything that can be used to hurt me. Spotting nothing, I turn my attention back to the female agent. "You lot must really be desperate to enlist us to help you." I say with a smirk and from the slight lowering of their heads I know I've hit the nail on the head. Standing up I move over to the window and rub my neck which actives the chip in my neck so I can communicate to the rest of my siblings. "do you all have the same deal." I question quietly not to let the feds know we can talk to each other via implants from the vampire. We quietly discuss what we should do before we all agreed to take the deal. Revenge and freedom vs prison and exposure. It's an easy decision as long as they keep up their side of the deal. Turning back to the agents I pick up the papers and a pen. "You have a deal." they let out a sigh of relief. "However, if you ever try to cross me or break this contract make no mistake agents. I will kill you slowly and painfully." I give a sweet smile before signing the papers. That was the day the FBI made a deal with the Devil.

For the next few months me and my sibling worked with our designated agent to taken down a lot of bad people. Slavers, kidnappers and a few pit fights were shut down. However, it wasn't enough. No matter how many we shut down another pops up in its place. "We can't stay here." Alex announces as she enters the briefing room the rest of us are gathered in. "People are starting to suspect something isn't right with us. Our capture disappeared yet we still come back, we don't fight we ask questions and then someone gets arrested by the FBI. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that we've flipped." If people know that we're working with the government they will try to kill us.

"I agree." Agent Hoet says drawing our attention. "Which is why we believe it will best foe you all to go home. And home means back to where we were born meaning I am going back to forks. "But an agent will go with you and act as a figure in your life. Teachers, coaches living next door things like that whatever we can get to be close to you. This way we can continue our work. Dismissed." Me and Agent Hoet back in Forks. Yey.

It didn't take long to convince my mom to let me move back in with my dad and he was more than thrilled to take me in for the rest of high school. Apparently, Agent Hoet somehow managed to secure a job as a history teacher at my new high school. She and I are going to have so much fun.


	3. Chapter 3

Cold and rain. Two things that I generally dislike in life since I basically grow up in a desert. Yet here I am speeding down the highway to Forks the place that only has cold and rain on my motorbike which was paid for in the money I earned from being an assassin. Thankfully we had managed to convince the FBI to let us keep our asset's saying we never know when we might need to buy information or way into certain venues. That reason alone let us keep the thousands we earned in such a short time. Not to mention the money added with the FBI paying us to help them as well. Let's just say my bank account leaves me feeling very comfortable for the future. Agent Hoet is following behind me in her Volvo. As she's my handler I am always having to be near by which is why I also have to where and an ankle monitor so she can see where I am all the time. Just in case something bad happens she says but like anyone would believe that. How she managed to land a job at my new high school I have no idea but she did so that's going to be fun. Arghh the thought of being the new girl pisses me off. I'm going to be the shiny new toy for everyone to fight over. My plan of action is trying to ignore everyone and focus on my job. Taking down everyone who has committed a serious crime in America.

Charlie was thrilled to hear that I was moving back to Forks to finish high school. My mother was less thrilled but understanding knowing I wanted to move a few months before but stayed for her. It wasn't long after Agent Hoet stopped following me so she can move in to her rented house for her stay here that I pulled up to the Swan residence. Ha it's the exactly like I remember it. I'm guessing my dad heard my bike pulling up to the house as he's already standing outside by the time I've dismounted and took off my helmet.

"Hey dad." I say causally as he moves to hug me before pulling away awkwardly and leading me inside and up to my room.

"So I got your stuff you sent over already it's up in your room. I'll leave you to get settled." That's one of the things I love must about Charlie he's not much of a talker and he doesn't linger." Taking off my leather jacket and hanging it up on the door I can't help but look at the picture of a Skull head with a pair of wings behind it. It's our logo from our pit fighting and assassin days. Funnily I used to hate this symbol as it reminded that I was a slave committing monstrous crimes. But now whenever I see it, I don't see the pain or fear but the reminder that I'm free. That I now have siblings who I love and that I now hunt the monsters who exploited me. A devilish smirk flashes on to my face thinking off all those already in prisoner or dead because of our help and the thought of getting the next person on our list.

Forgetting the jacket, I move to the three suitcases spread out among my room. One of them has all my normal clothes and other stuff for school and what not. The second case is filled with weapons that I will have to hide here and at the high school so I can protect myself when I'm attacked. People were already suspecting us for working with the cops and the longer we do the more clear it will become to them. But I will be ready for every attack they try on me. Knives swords guns flash bangs bow and arrows. As well as my assassin outfit which is fitted with ballistic armour so I can take a few hit's if needed. The third bag is my security set up. Motion sensors to be placed at all points of entry that when triggered send a small shock from my watch to wake me up. Camera's so I can keep an eye on my surroundings from my phone and if I do get attacked video evidence of who committed the act against me. One camera will be in my bedroom. 5 set outside the house. Two on my bike covering the front and back to catch plate numbers. And one always on me. Hoet said she will rig up the school and connect it to the video stream for me. When they come for me, I will see them coming and be ready to greet them to Forks. Normal people would call me paranoid but then again normal people don't have different gangs' assassins and other dangerous people hunting them.

As my won't come into my room often I don't have to hide my weapons as well as I did at my mom's. That women has no understanding of personal space. Slipping a pistol with a silencer attached under two pillows should be good enough for now. I also slip a blade just behind my bedside table on both sides so no matter what side I'm on I can reach out and grab it. As well as another one at the end of bed. Moving on to my desk I hide a gun in one of my draws and knife in the other. The bigger guns like my shotgun, assault rifle and sniper will have to stay in their cases hidden behind my clothes. For the bathroom I'm going to scrape out a title and store a gun in there. Dad won't even know. Downstairs however will be harder to hide but I think I can cave a small hole in the sofa so I can lean over and grab it. My bike is already loaded with a to pistols under the seat. I think that's it for weapons and security and not a moment too soon as my dad gently knocks on my door telling me it's time for dinner. Re grabbing my jacket, I follow him down the stairs and into his police car so we can visit the local dinner. Eating out is fun and all but I prefer to cook my own food. Less chance of being poisoned that way. Beside I can't live just of steak and burgers it's so unhealthy.

After eating at the small very windowed dinner and exchanging small talk with my dad I head back up to my room. It was around eight o'clock so I figured a good night sleep would help me mentally and emotional for tomorrow. I hated attention before I was a highly trained killer now, I hate it even more. Oh well what can I do.

Rocking up to Forks high on my motorbike draw everyone's attention which I already knew would happen. What I didn't expect however was to see seven vampires leaning against their cars waiting to go in to school. They must have good self control. And less murderous tendencies. One of them the thin guy with short brown hair eye's me more than his siblings. Even from across the car park I can just about make out the darkening of his eyes. Right my scent is very strong and appetising to vampires. But it's not that the fact that his eyes are dark it's the fact that they were gold. Strange. Figuring that It's best to leave them alone I make my way to the office to collect my timetable. First 4 periods go very slowly and with everyone trying to befriend making it go even slower. Lunch was civil but I ignored everyone leaving to eat outside in the cold. I'm not out there long before someone starts making their way towards me. "I thought you would try to blend in more." Hoet of course.

"Making friends here will only paint targets on their back. Besides I don't plan on staying here long." I tell her standing up. "You saw them right." them being the vampire coven just chilling in the cafeteria.

"Yeah." she replies hinting she will talk to me about it later. By vampire law anyone who is human and knows about them must either be killed or changed. Best not to give them a reason to kill me until later. what ever else she was going to was cut off by me spasming. One minute i was standing next it felt like my entire was locked down dragging me to the ground I couldn't control my muscles as started to seize. Hoet is quickly down by me side looking surprised and concerned. it only lasted a few seconds but it was enough for me to fear someone had poisoned me or something. "What just happened." she all but shouted,

"I don't know." my voice cracks at that but i quickly calm myself down and stand back up. "Whatever it was it's over now." she doesn't look convinced and in all honestly neither do I.

"You have history with me next you know." she says changing the subject that i am thankful for. I'll figure this out later.

"This may surprise you but history was. Is my favourite subject." I tell her looking away at my slip up on was. Sometimes I wonder why I bother with school I could be working for FBI undercover full time. It would be so much easier for me.

"I know you don't want to be here anymore then I do." she says sympathetically. "But soon this will all be over and you can go back to being the super agent you are."

"Not an agent remember." I shot back. "A source of information and then your solider."

"You can become an agent when you turn eighteen if you want too." she informs me before taking her leave. Becoming an actual agent is all I want now. It's a normal job. Far for normal then a pit fighter. I want fight the bad guys and stop others suffering like I have. Just got to wait a little bit longer. And get through my last two lessons. History and Biology.


	4. Chapter 4

What just happened. It was like I lost all control of my body. No, it wasn't like I did lost function of my body. That has never happened before. Hoet witnessed it as well which only makes matters worse as she now knows somethings wrong with me. My lie of being fine was pathetic and usually I'm good at talking myself out of bad situations but I guess since I was so confused and freaked out that I couldn't think properly.

The ringing of the bell indicates the start of history and students start to flood through the doors in anticipation for fifth period and time ticking closer to the final bell where we become free from this hell. Among the students is a curly blond haired vampire. He looks like he's in constant pain. Which might actually be true since he is surrendered by so much fresh mouth watering blood pumping through every student and teacher calling out to him. The amount of control it must take from racing across a room and tearing someone's throat open must be amazing. Not to mention that my rare scented blood must make this all the more harder for the vampire. What I want to know is why are five of them in school. Most covens hunt in an area and then move on without anyone knowing their presence. But not these vampires. Second question is why the hell are their eyes gold. Maybe a rare kind of vampire. Hell I could speculate all day and never know the answer. It's not like I can just go and ask them they will have to kill me. Laws.

Hoet starts her lesson and she surprises me as she actually talks and acts like a history teacher. A good one at that. She knows all the answers to the questions asked by students in great detail. And it's not just that but it seems that when she talks the whole class actually pays attention and is interested in the subject. Maybe Hoet should think about a career change because she is nailing this. As class processed a girl who has unfortunately sat next to me tries to make conversation during one of the tasks. "Your Isabella Swan right." She asks innocently but we both know she already knows the answer to that question. But it is polite to ask.

"Bella." I state bluntly. I'm not here to make friends. However Hoet seems to have picked up on the poor girls efforts and gives me a luck which says talk to the girl or I'll leave you out of the loop on current assignments. I've witnessed this luck many times before in our short time of working together. Great I've basically been ordered to act like a normal teenager. I swear to god when this girl is kidnapped or killed just to because she was close to me all the blame goes to Hoet. "I hate the name Isabella so call me Bella." The dark hair girl with glasses seems shocked that I actually replied with more than on word.

"You just moved here from Arizona right." Her confidence in talking to be grows every time I respond to her.

"Yeah I traded the heat and sunlight of Arizona for the damp cold cloudy skies or Forks. I don't know what I was thinking." Small talk. Fun.

"On trust me no one does. Moving here is defiantly a step down. So why did you move." Her question is natural but I hardly doubt I could tell her the truth. The truth being I left because after spending a year as an assassins and a pit fighter we killed our master then started working for the FBI in order to take down slave rings and many other high priority crimes and I had to leave because the people I used to work with being the slavers and killers were starting to become suspicious of us. Nah some how I don't think that would go down well with her.

"Well my mom got remarried to this baseball player and since he travels a lot, she is stuck at home with me. It didn't seem right so I decided to move back in with my dad for the final years of high school so they can go off together." Wow I sound like so a good daughter. Small talk continued for the rest of the lesson and I can see that see was proud of herself for getting me to talk.

When the bell rang it was time for my final lesson of the day. Biology. I was always good at biology which takes some stress of me since I won't have to study too hard for it unlike math. I swear no one likes math. I was the last to arrive to class on the account of me getting lost. Ok so my training hasn't really helped that much with sense of direction but at least I'm not falling over every few minutes. Anyway as soon as I entered the room I knew I was in trouble because right next to the only seat left open was yet another vampire. Oh but it gets so much worse it's the vampire who eyes grow darker when I was in the car park. And now I'm trapped next to him. This is not going to end well. Acting as normal as I can I plop myself down to the brown haired vampire and the response it immediate. One sniff and he practically throw himself into the wall covering his face as his eyes went from a lovely gold to all black. He froze and refused to breath. This is going to be a very long hour for both of us. Naturally I play it off as not seeing his very obvious attempt to put as much distance between us as possible. Time drags and I become more and more worried that this guy is going to lose all control. Thankfully the bell signals the end of the day and before I could even grab my bag, he all but sprints out of the room. If I wasn't aware of his situation, I would have found him to be very rude.

Before heading home a make a quick stop at Hoet classroom. "So what do you know about them." I ask as soon as the last student leaves. Them being the vampires.

"Only what I could find in the school records." She starts off moving to let me look over the information on her computer while she fills me in. "Five students Edward." Being the guy who was just about to devour me. "Jasper." The blond in pain vampire. "Emmett." "The body builder type one. "Alice." The small dark haired girl. "And Rosalie". The supermodel one. "From what the school has there are another two. Esme the mother and Carlisle the father who also seems to be a doctor."

"Wait a vampire is a doctor." I interrupt. Having that much control is very hard to master. Our master could handle our scent of blood as he got more and more used to it. But if it was anyone else he couldn't really control him. That's why during most pit fights he wouldn't breath. Too much of a risk he said.

"Apparently so." Hoet is clearly thinking along the same lines of me. That or he's just a really old vampire. If I was to guess I would say he was the sire to his wife and children. "You have their address." I laugh a little. She's knows me all to well. Seven vampires are a threat I will need to keep a close eye on. Now all I have to do is figure out how to put them under surveillance without them knowing. Simple. "We'll start working at the weekend. Let the buzz about our arrival calm down so people don't watch us as much." Makes sense.

"Agreed. Until tomorrow." We bid our goodbyes before heading home from their it's cooking dinner doing homework and off to bed. How exciting my life has become. However it was during my sleep that everything kicked off. A tiny shock from my watch alerts me to the fact that someone has entered my room. Using my training I keep my heart rate slow so if it's a vampire they won't notice me being awake. If it's a human basically the same thing. Very slowly I slip my arm down the side of my bed for the hidden blade. The person is still in the room but doesn't realise that I'm awake. Good. Now as slowly as I grabbed the blade I pull it out of it hiding spot. Once I have a decent grip I launch the blade with such speed that a vampire would struggle to keep up. The knife shoots through the area lodging itself in to my wall. Looking around it's clear the intruder is gone. Such speed is only possible with a vampire. Pulling out my phone that thought is conformed when Edward Cullen is recorded clearly standing at the edge of my bed. Stalker much. My blood most have sang to him. Oh, we are going to have a chat tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is going to be a Leah/ Bella paring with Edward being weird at the start than a bro at the end. the other Assassins will hope in and out of the story. Flashbacks to Bella being tortured will appear along with her killing people in some detail which is why the story probably will gain a mature rating later on. Updates to this story will be slow but i hope to have the next chapter up soon. As always please leave a comment on what you think o far or what you might want to say and I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. Until Next time.


End file.
